Conocimiento
by Angel sin Luz
Summary: Aunque sus conocimientos no se comparaban con los de ella, haría todo lo posible para seguirle el ritmo, y en el mejor de los casos, escucharía sus explicaciones.


**Conocimiento.**

**Aunque sus conocimientos no se comparaban con los de ella, haría todo lo posible para seguirle el ritmo, y en el mejor de los casos, escucharía sus explicaciones. **

_Una vez que una sociedad empieza a desdeñar el conocimiento, ahí empieza el descenso._

Para cualquier hombre estúpido, el tener de pareja con los conocimientos de Raven resultaría un problema, buscarían someterla, jactándose de su poder, intentando encerrarla dentro de sí misma, con el fin de que sintiera inferior, dependiente, insegura, logrando que lentamente se volviera la novia sumisa que aquel imbécil quería.

Por suerte él no era estúpido.

Él jamás usaría su conocimiento en algún tema con el fin de marcar superioridad sobre ella.

Todo lo contrario.

Desde la primera vez que se conocieron notó que ella era callada, en parte lo hacía con el fin de conocer a los demás sin que nadie la conociera, y la otra parte, es que realmente no tenía con quien conversar, al menos no de temas que pudieran interesarle. Anteriormente nadie fue capaz de darle argumentos que hacían que aquellos ojos, que él seguía comparando con la lavanda, brillaran. Ella más que disfrutar conversar, disfrutaba el hecho de conocer alguien que pudieran seguirle el ritmo a la conversación.

Si Wally pudiera pensar en alguien idóneo para llevarle el ritmo a Raven, sería sin duda Bart, su primo era un molesto prodigio, capaz de memorizar cada bendito párrafo en un libro leído a súper velocidad, lo bueno para él, es que su primo estaba más interesado en jugar con sus consolas que en enfrascarse en una plática seria.

Él no era un prodigio como su primo, estaba seguro que jamás igualaría los conocimientos de Raven, más aun así, siguió encontrándola en la azotea, buscando siempre entablar una buena comunicación.

Generalmente, él sacaba un tema, el cual daba pie a otros temas que hacían que ambos platicaran por horas, al principio pensó en hacer trampa, más al instante lo descarto, prefería ser honesto al admitir que desconocía del tema que engañarla de alguna manera.

La primera vez que lo hizo, espero ver decepción en la mirada de Raven, más en vez de eso vio brillar por escasos segundos determinación, eran contados los momentos que el rostro de Raven dejaba ese matiz serio que la caracterizaba, si estabas abstraído de lo que pasaba con ella te los perdías, más Wally que siempre tenía sus ojos fijos, podía notar cada cambio en su semblante, ese pequeño brillo fue el que le dio preludio una explicación del tema que desconocía, siendo ese el primero, más no el último que Raven con toda la calma del mundo le explicaba al velocista.

Desde ese momento Wally entendió que Raven no solo buscaba alguien que pudiera seguirle el ritmo, sino que también una persona que realmente escuchará interesado sus palabras, mentalmente no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cuántas personas la ignoraban adrede? Pasando sobre ella sin importarle su opinión.

Ese mismo día se prometió jamás ignorar nada de lo que viniera de Raven.

Así como ese día conoció una Raven capaz de compartir sus conocimientos, ahora mismo se encontraba con una que lo miraba con una pizca casi imperceptible de curiosidad, una nueva faceta se mostraba ante él que con una sonrisa la recibió.

No le importaba conocer algo que Raven no, eso lo tenía sin cuidado, lo único que le importaba era detallar bien y grabarse esa imagen en su mente, pues ante su punto de vista era algo curioso de ver.

Aclarándose la garganta intento buscar las palabras perfectas para explicarlo.

Realmente no muchos se tomaban el tiempo de investigar algo tan "insignificante" como eso, pero a él, y a su tía Iris, por distintas cosas el tema les llamo la atención.

—Cada una tiene su simbolismo y su propio significado, no a muchos les importa esto y menos en este tiempo, yo tengo un libro en casa, si quieres te lo puedo regalar _Ante las palabras del pelirrojo los ojos de Raven brillaron.

Esta vez de manera diferente, al tiempo que aquellos pálidos dedos acariciaban con suavidad el pétalo de la anemona, una sonrisa dulce apareció en los labios de Wally.

Pese al poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse Kid Flash se volvió un experto en reconocer lo que significaban esos pequeños destellos en su mirada.

Se felicitó a si mismo por eso.

Puede que Raven tuviera más conocimientos que él, pero Wally era el único en reconocer cada diminuto gesto que se plasmaba en la mirada de Raven, y para él eso era más importante.

**Finalizado.**

**Siento que me quedó ambiguo, lo siento XD lo termine a las tres y realmente no quise cambiarle nada.**

**Esto se puede tomar como una pre-cuela a Flores puesto que el libro que le ofrece Wally es el que Raven usa para saber lo que significan aquellas flores. Más no es necesario leer este para entender ese.**

**Quería poner el significado de la anemona aquí, pero no lo haré porque tengo otro fic llamado "Anemona" el cual llevará su significado.**

**Otra vez estuve divagando cuando salió esto.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Ángel sin Luz/Blekk-Universe.**


End file.
